Ryoma's Wonderland
by 0xhibiscusx0
Summary: Take a sneak peek into Ryoma's wonderland. It's for me to know and for you to find out. [oneshot][nonyaoi]


This is my first PoT fanfiction so forgive me if it sucks…

Warning… Tezuka is a bit OOC in some parts of the story…

* * *

-eherm- so here it goes…

**I do not own P.o.T**

* * *

It was a fine day in Seigaku… the hot and fair weather was perfect for tennis. All the regulars were in the court, practicing. duh..

But it was weird today because everyone seemed to be a bit unready for practice.

Oishi and Eiji, the famous golden pair was now on the verge of their argument because they could not untangle the knot that was tied to their feet, as part of their training. (These 2 rarely argue, though.)

Momo and Kaidoh, as usual were bickering at each other. Give them bazookas and war tanks. World war III will surely exist.

And Echizen, much to the surprise of the people present, was not able to hit all of the empty ponta cans that Inui assigned him to hit.

The exempted people in the practice were fuji and kawamura because it was not their practice schedule that day.

All the events of the practice did not make their dearest buchou happy so…

"Twenty laps for all of you. Now. Anyone who does not abide will have the honors in drinking Inui's special penal-tea." Tezuka-buchou announced to the team.

The boys looked frightfully at Inui, sitting beside his jug-full of his special Penal-tea, deluxe edition.

"Well, okay!!! I'm so excited nya!! Let's run!!"

"Yeah! C'mon! Let's go!"

"Ssss… so much for all that "excitement"."

"Hey Inui, give me a glass after the laps, ok?"

The boys stared at a certain man who wears an ever-smiling face.

"Nani?" Fuji asked. "Penal-Tea tastes good…" Fuji said with his famous sadistic smile plastered on his face.

"Go now or I'll make it 50 laps!" Tezuka ordered.

And the boys scampered away like dogs being shooed away.

Ryoma wanted to complain but what can he do… it was already a routine for him to run 20 laps a day… so… he just ran. But he did not blame Tezuka for being like that. He was the captain of course. It was his duty to guide the team in their training.

But a thought passed his mind. Tezuka did not have to be strict. Nor did he have to display a stoic mask either. But what if… Tezuka would be the opposite of what he is right now?

Well, nevermind. He was used to the normal, strict buchou.

ooo

After the 20-lap "torture" courtesy of their very kind and ever smiling buchou in reverse, all the team members hurried away to grab their own refreshments. Echizen got himself a can of ponta and rested under a sakura tree near the court.

Oh… the sky was so blue. It was so nice to look at… so cool to the eye… plus the shade of the tree and the refreshing ponta… he felt like he was in heaven…

Then suddenly, he felt so light… it was like he was in some trance… and all in a jiffy… he was in some other place.

All of a sudden, Ryoma was in a meadow, which for the life of him couldn't understand why he was there. It was all sheeted in PINK grass (??) and GREEN flowers (?!). Few bumbleflies (?) hovered above his white fila cap. He shooed the flies away, because they were attempting to suck nectar in his head, which actually does not contain any nectar.

Ryoma scanned the place. He could not believe what his eyes just met.

Pink grass.

Green flowers.

A bunch of bumbleflies hovering around him like he was some kind of sweet flower.

Clearly, he wasn't in seigaku.

He rubbed his eyes…

But it did no effect.

"Oh darn… I hope this is just a dream…" Ryoma said.

He did not want to be stuck in this crazy, giant coloring book sort of place.

Then in the corner of his eye, he saw something.

Correction, someone.

He wore a distinctive white and blue tennis uniform.

He was tall and he carried this certain stature that made him different from everyone else.

He had brown hair w/ blonde highlights w/c was slightly tousled.

And behind those glimmering eyeglasses were 2 piercing eyes.

Oh no… This could not be happening.

Why is Tezuka-buchou here… and how in the world did he know he was here?

Will he make him run 20 laps again?

Or will he save him from this girly nightmare?

Ugh. No Way.

But Ryoma decided to go and talk to his buchou anyway.

One step…

Ten steps…

Five steps more…

And then…

"Um, ano, tezuka-buchou." Ryoma said, pulling down his cap.

Tezuka was turning his back on ryoma. He didn't face Ryoma, like he would normally do.

"What is it…Ochibi?"

Ryoma shuddered. Did his buchou hit his head hard? Or did he drink one of inui's worst concoctions? He never called him ochibi before… why was he calling him his "nickname" now?

Oh no.

Ryoma did not like where this was going.

"Buchou… is there something wrong?"

Tezuka faced him…

And for the first time ever in his life…

He saw Tezuka smile.

He had to admit, Tezuka-buchou looks good when he smiles but… it was just strange.

Tezuka-buchou is famous for his ever-stoic face.

And now he's smiling from ear to ear…

And now, Ryoma was more horrified.

If his eyes were given a chance, they just jumped off his sockets and went as far as 10 miles away from the freaking place.

But, his eyes weren't…

So they just stared at tezuka in shock.

"Why, ochibi? What's wrong? Is there something in ore-sama's face?" tezuka asked in puppy dog eyes.

Now he's calling himself Ore-sama, just as Atobe does.

And he's displaying puppy dog eyes.

Did something happen to Tezuka?

Did the Seigaku tennis team fall apart?

No, impossible.

"Buchou… a… are you okay? Are you feeling sick? I can get you some herbs if—"

"Do you seriously think I'm crazy?" Tezuka asked, in Fuji-sempai ala mode.

"Ah, no… not at all, buchou."

"Then, why are you acting so weird today?"

_It's you who's weird, buchou. Not ME. I'm perfectly fine._ He felt like saying that.

"So?"

"Um…" Ryoma swallowed his saliva.

"Just tell me, Ryoma. You don't have to be scared of me just because I'm you team captain." Tezuka said as he sat down the grass.

"Well… I… um… I have body odor." Ryoma "confessed".

"Pfft…Pfft… Wahahahahahahahahhhhhh!!!!" Tezuka laughed and laughed until he rolled on the ground.

Ryoma was now afraid.

"You? A Tennis prodigy? Having body odor? Ridiculous!" Tezuka said as he continued to laugh and roll on the ground. He even wiped a tear after that freaking incident.

Ryoma was dying to give Tezuka his death glare but he didn't, because he still had some respect for his buchou even though he was totally freaked out with him already.

"Calm down, buchou. It's nothing serious. At least I don't stink like a skunk." Ryoma said.

Tezuka bent over to smell ryoma. "Well, I guess so."

Ryoma, who was now overly freaked out with tezuka, decided to stand up and go far, far away from him if possible.

"ochibi, where are you going? Are you going to leave Ore-sama in this sweet, lonely place?"

"Um… uh… I have to find some food! So, bye!!" Ryoma said and ran as fast as he can.

When he looked back…

Tezuka was running after him.

"No!!! this is a nightmare!!!"

"What nightmare are you talking about? It's just you and me… and all of the people…"

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!! LEAVE ME ALONE TEZUKA-BUCHOUUUU!!"

and at that moment, he fell into a deep, dark pit.

ooo

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!!!!" Eiji, Oishi, Takashi, Momo, Fuji, Inui and even Kaidoh, laughed in unison.

You're wondering why, ne?

Well that's because…

They were watching Ryoma's dream in Inui's special dream viewer device.

"ssshh guys… you might wake him up nya!!" eiji said.

Then the screen went black.

"What happened inui?" Momo asked.

"did you run out of power?" Oishi asked.

"well…"

"What?" The boys said in unison.

Inui let out a breath. "Ryoma's dream is done. And according to my calculations, in 20 seconds, if we don't hide ourselves, there will be a 99.99 percent chance that he would know what we're cooking under our sleeves."

And without another word, the boys hid in the nearest bush.

And as always, Inui was right. Ryoma did wake up after 20 seconds.

ooo

"Wah!" Ryoma cried as he abruptly sat up. Sweat beads were trickling from his forehead. He looked very tired, and he was also panting, as if he had been chased by a herd of elephants.

Ryoma let out a sigh. "Thank God, it was just a dream."

Or was it?

ooo

"What's happening now?" Oishi asked.

"I think he woke up already…" Fuji replied.

Ulk.

"Look who's coming guys…" Eiji pointed at the young man in the normal tennis uniform, who was now approaching Ryoma.

"There will be a 90 percent chance that Tezuka is looking for us right now, and a 98 percent chance that he would toast our heads off when he finds us." Inui said.

Ulk Ulk.

ooo

Tezuka approached the freshman who was resting under the sakura tree.

"Echizen." He said.

Ryoma almost leaped out of his seat when he saw Tezuka, standing before him.

"H..How… did you know I was here?" Ryoma asked as calmly as he could.

Tezuka was surprised with Ryoma's question. He did not expect that ryoma would ask such a stupid question. "everyone knows that you slack off here in this spot, Echizen."

"Oh… right." Ryoma pulled down his cap because he was a bit embarrassed.

"do you know where your teammates are?" Tezuka asked.

_Why in the hell would he ask me that? As if I knew… I was slacking here all this time… _Ryoma thought.

"No." He answered.

"Very well. If you ever see them, tell them I want to see them in court in 10 minutes because if they don't show up, they will be running a hundred laps." Tezuka sternly ordered.

"Hai." Ryoma said obediently.

"And another thing, you're also included in the punishment." Tezuka said befre he left Ryoma in his haven.

Meanwhile…

"You heard that! Let's go!!!!" Eiji screamed frantically.

"Eiji! Tone down! Ryoma might hear us!" Oishi ordered.

But it was too late.

Ryoma had already heard them… and seen them.

"Sempais… what on earth are you doing there?"

"Uh… nothing!!" Eiji said.

"We were just taking a nap! And we're fully charged now! So let's go guys!!" Momo said while leading the way out of the bushes.

"And… were you watching a dvd while napping?" Ryoma asked as he pointed at Inui's "portable dvd player".

"As a matter of fact, yes… And we better get going now because if we don't, we'll be dead meat by the time we reach the court." Inui said.

And the boys hurriedly went to the court.

ooo

They just got there in time… But to their shock, Tezuka was already waiting.

"Where have you been?" Tezuka asked.

"We just wandered off for a while…" Oishi said.

"Okay. Prepare for the warm ups." Tezuka ordered as he walked away.

The boys were not shocked because they knew that they arrived before 10 minutes. To be exact, they arrived there at exactly nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds.

ooo

As everybody were busy changing in their uniforms, Inui, (which for the life of me could not understand), carelessly left the dream viewer in the changing room.

Such a big problem, isn't it, ne?

(getting back to the story)

After 2 hours, all of them were already sweaty. Unfortunately, Tezuka left his towel in the changing room, so he headed straight there.

And finally at last, he reached the changing room.

He opened his bag and got his towel.

He was about to leave when something caught his eye.

Something foreign was lying on the table.

He never saw that before, so he went to the table and took a look.

It seemed to be a portable dvd player. He was about to leave but…

Human as he is, he could also be curious despite his strictness.

So, he opened it and saw…

Ryoma's dream.

He was infuriated after he saw that freaking "movie".

And he knew who the mastermind was.

So, he stormed out of the room, went to the courts and…

"ALL OF YOU!!! 100 LAPS AROUND THE COURT! NOW!" Tezuka yelled, but he still managed to keep his expressionless face.

Gulp.

"He must have seen… that." Fuji said, with a sadistic smile etched on hi face.

"yes… I'm 100 percent sure." Inui replied.

"What goes around, comes around I guess…" Momo said.

And so, all of them were back to their running routine…

THE END

* * *

Note: (to the person who invented the term penal-tea) I'm so sorry if I used the term w/o further notice…

So… please review! Flames are welcome as long as you don't burn down my house…


End file.
